Luck of the Almost Irish
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: Brittany is very enthusiastic to celebrate Saint Patrick's day with the whole family for the first time, but will she get her wish? Brittana. *The Werewolf and The Witch Verse*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I hope there's still people interested in this verse and my stories. I'm sorry for the horrible delay in my stories, really really am. There's no excuse apart from life getting in the way with personal stuff, so I'll make this short.

This story belongs in the **The Werewolf and The Witch** verse and the timeline is after the Holiday Edition, but in this first part there won't be any spoilers so feel free to read it. I just wanted to get something out there, I know it's already super late for a Saint Patrick's day fic but I had this idea ages ago and wanted to make something for my somewhat Irish friends. So this little fic is for my awesome friends Jelly, Gambit and Rune who all have something irish about them, and forgive me in advance if I butcher your culture, but I will try my best to do something nice.

Oh, and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are totally mine.

* * *

"Ahh" Santana yelped as she felt a hand pinching hard at her side, almost letting her glasses fall in the process.

She managed to get away from the sneaky hands, she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The brunette would know those hands anywhere, so when Santana did turn to face its owner, she greeted her wife with a scowl.

"Britt what are you doing?" her voice stern, as she moved to gather a few books from her study shelf.

Brittany smiled mischievously at her wife and ducked in an attempt to pinch Santana's side again. But Santana wasn't having any of it. She lifted her free left hand in a stop motion, as she continued to select the books she was looking for with her other hand. Brittany stopped just a few inches from Santana's hand, some kind of force stopping her from touching it or moving forward.

The blonde pouted, as she continued to struggle to advance but her efforts were worthless as Santana's spell was too strong for even her wolf strength.

Glancing at her side to see her wife, Santana would laugh at how cute Brittany looked pouting like a child; that is, if the brunette wasn't so stressed with her work. Her moment of distraction was her demise, as she felt a small hand pinching at her mid riff just in the space between her shirt and sweat pants, causing her to yelp once again from the surprise, and her spell to break.

A giggling little boy came up from behind her, and ran to hide behind Brittany's legs.

"Brittany! What the…" she stopped herself, remembering Jax was in the room and rephrased it, still looking annoyed at the two. "What was that for?"

Brittany smiled impishly as she high fived Jax, who beamed in return. Santana hadn't noticed until now that Brittany and Jax were both wearing matching green suits. Brittany with a dark green fashionable suit, that fit her perfectly accompanied by a black tie and also a small top hat to the side, that looked slightly familiar. What really surprised the brunette was the rainbow colored shoes with white socks her wife was wearing, that had absolutely nothing to do with the outfit, but still looked very Brittany. Jax on the other hand had a lighter green suit but with green shorts instead of pants and a white shirt with a bright green bowtie. But Santana had to admit both looked very good, and Jax particularly adorable.

The little boy excited voice, brought Santana back to reality as Jax answered his mom's question.

"You're not wearing green, Mom!" He saw pointing to Santana's clothes as if it was the most obvious thing.

Santana gave herself a once over, noticing how different her attire looked from the other two, as she was only wearing a rather worn gray sweat pants and Brittany's old crimson MIT shirt.

She was so entranced in her work that it only hit her now, the reason why Brittany and Jax were even wearing such flamboyant green outfits, and also trying to pinch her. She looked at her watch and confirmed with a sigh, that today was in fact Saint Patrick's day.

* * *

I know, I know, very short but thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. I'll update the Holiday Edition shortly so don't worry. Hope you all enjoyed.

Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!

Here's another chapter for this verse. Still a bit short but next chapter won't take as long. Though there are spoilers for Holiday Edition in this one, so you might wanna read that. Or not, whatevs.

I asked a friend to take a look but this is still unbeta'd so all mistakes are totally mine.

* * *

Looking up at her wife, Santana scrunched her face up and put her book on her desk, before inquiring her wife with a cross of her arms "Brittany, is that tailored?"

"What? I thought we would look dashing in it." Brittany said posing in the most gentlewomanly way she could, and Jax imitated her doing the same, showing off their fine cut outfits made specifically for them for this day.

Before Santana could say anything else, she heard a squeal and she braced herself on instinct before Olivia came in the room strutting happily in a white dress with small green Celtic patterns knitted into it, her hair tied up with a fourleaf clover tie in a neat ponytail with a few curls dangling on her forehead.

"Mommy!" The girl's smile was so big at seeing her Mom that she ran up and jumped at Santana's ready arms.

"Olive too?" Santana asked her wife, perplexed as she adjusted the girl in her arms and Olivia adjusted the black rimmed glasses on her mother's face. Though Santana couldn't contain the smile at seeing her daughter so excited with a light blush on her cheeks from her little run, plus she looked incredibly cute as well. Santana felt a light pang of guilt now that she realized that Olivia had never celebrated Saint Patrick's day before.

"Mama? When'na we going?" Olivia interrupted Brittany with her question before the blonde could respond to her wife; the little girl's legs dangling from Santana's side as if playing a silent melody as she straddled her mom.

"I'anna see the perade!" The small brunette complained from Santana's arms, expressively gesturing with her arms in all Lopez stubborn fashion.

Brittany managed to suppress her laughter and answer her daughter. "It's parade, sweetheart, and in just a minute." She paused for a second taking a few steps towards her girls.

"Let me just convince your grumpy mom to come with us." Brittany said poking Olivia's nose playfully. Though she didn't miss the look her wife was sending her.

"Ohh Mommy, por favor!" Olivia turned to face her mom pleadingly with her cute little eyes, way too similar to Brittany's. Santana subdued the joy of hearing her daughter speaking Spanish and sighed, and instead addressed her wife in a serious tone.

"Brittany, I can't go; I told you I have to work." She could see from the corner of her eye the frowns forming on her children's face as she put Olivia back on the ground beside her brother, but Santana tried her best to ignore it and focus only on addressing Brittany.

"I'm swamped in paper work on the Martinez case, and on top of that I got my mother breathing down my neck and wanting me to go to Salem to deal with even more bureaucratic crap. I can't slack off." She finished indignantly, clearly irritated with her predicament and at the lack of comprehension from her wife.

"But it's a holiday, San." Brittany tried to reason with her wife, dismissing the brunette's excuses with her hand.

"It's not a real holiday, Brittany." The harsh tone in Santana's voice and the emphasis put on her own full name stung Brittany's ears.

"Of course it is…." Brittany went to refute but Santana held up her hand to silence her, the expression on those brown eyes she knew so well and the twitching between her brows, told the blonde her wife was beyond serious and Brittany should oblige her request for now.

Santana took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She crouched down to her daughter's level and held up the girl's tiny hand gently on her own but instead she addressed her son.

"Jax, baby, why don't you help your sister put a few more clovers on her ponytail?" her voice sounding a lot softer than seconds before, but knowing her wife all too well, Brittany was able to still hear the edge in it.

The frown immediately disappeared from Olivia's face and she beamed as she waited for her brother's answer with hopeful eyes. The boy didn't hesitate; he gave his mom a tight lip smile and gently took his sister's hand from his mom before guiding the excited little girl back to her room upstairs.

Santana silently thanked her son for being so understanding at times.

Watching the children leave the study, Santana put her glasses back on, and started gathering her notes on the Martinez case on her desk. When she heard the door closing, she brought her hand to her temper, massaging it as she could already feel a migraine starting to form.

"Why did you do this, Brittany?" Santana finally looked back at her wife. The hurt in her eyes surprised Brittany as the blonde didn't understand what her wife was referring to.

"Do what?" Brittany asked confused, it wasn't often when the two women couldn't understand each other, and the blonde never liked that feeling. So she just explained her actions in the hopes Santana would elaborate. "We are just celebrating a holiday, San."

"You know what I mean. You knew I had to work, yet you told the kids I was going." Santana gestured impatiently with a few papers on her hands; it crossed Brittany's mind how similar it looked to Olivia's previous actions. It also dawned on Brittany what this was about, but before she could say anything else, Santana continued.

"Also, you didn't tell me you were taking the kids in the first place and even got everyone expensive matching outfits without telling me." Brittany could see how stressed and tired Santana was, but something in her tone was starting to get to the blonde.

"I don't even know why you wanna go, it's not good for you. And you can't even drink." Santana looked exasperated during her rant that by now looked more like she was just trying to come up with reasons for Brittany not to go, and she just sounded more and more worked up, and not in a good way.

"Santana, I'm pregnant not invalid." Brittany snapped harshly, Santana's tone finally getting a rise out of her. She regretted though, she knew her wife and she could sense Santana was only worried about her and their baby. Santana had gotten overprotective even during Jax's pregnancy, so now it was no surprise. But it still didn't make it right to treat Brittany like that.

She noticed the drained look on Santana's face and her tired eyes as her wife opened her mouth to speak again, but it was Brittany's time to hold up her hand to stop her.

"Okay, okay…" Brittany started, and waited for Santana to nod and allow her to explain. "First. I didn't tell them that," Brittany said with a frown, trying to let go of her own irritation at Santana's previous words. "I said I would ask, or convince you or whatever…" she trailed off.

Santana rolled her eyes, but wanted for her wife to continue.

"And I figured, you would have some time after you were done." She tried to amend with a shrug. Brittany just really wanted Santana to go with them to the parade.

"And…"She dragged the last letter as she smiled sweetly at her grumpy wife. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to make it a surprise."

Santana put down her papers with a sigh as she leaned on the desk. Brittany being adorable definitely wasn't helping. "That just makes me look like the bad guy…"

"Then you'll just have to come with us, after all it's a holiday, San." Brittany smiled matter-of-factly.

"No it's not." Santana bit her lip not to snap again. "Maybe if you were Irish, Brittany. But it just doesn't make sense."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany crossed her arms defensively. "I'm Irish. Or at least part Irish."

"Britt…" Santana sighed, even if she was stressed the nickname just spilled from her lips in a sympathetic way.

"No," Brittany shook her head, adamantly. "Don't you remember my cousin, Rory? He was even a leprechaun."

"Brittany, Rory is NOT your cousin." the brunette rolled her eyes. Just his stupid face already made her mad; the bastard had once even tried to get into Brittany's pants for fucks sake. "And I'm not sure he was actually a leprechaun." Santana wondered the last part out loud as an afterthought.

"Well, he might be my long distance cousin for all I know. I'm sure I have relatives there anyway." she said with a shrug, dismissing Santana's explanation.

Santana stared defiantly at her wife, who didn't bulge so she mirrored Brittany's position and started. "Your father is from on the oldest werewulves families from the north Germanic people the true 'ulfhéðinn'."

Brittany looked to the side, not meeting her gaze. Santana knew the blonde knew all of this; studying their families origins was something a wolf did from a young age. Still, Brittany tried to refute. "But Mother… "

"Your Mom's family is here for a long time Britt. But her ancestors were British, if I remember correctly." Santana didn't give her the chance.

"But you know there's a possibility, even if they aren't part wolf." Brittany insisted, she thought for a little while tapping her chin before her eyes flashed with recognition and she gave herself a fist bump. "Mom does have Uncle Casey! His last name is Buckley and that's Irish!"

Santana signed, Brittany was really reaching. She vaguely remembered that name, but all she could recall was the fact he was old as dirt, and she wasn't even sure if they were really related. Santana shook her head and fixed her glasses, she didn't need another argument about Brittany's small or perhaps almost inexistent Irish heritage. She nodded complying with her wife's previous statement. To Santana, Brittany was right in her own way, even if it was a small percentage, she had every right to celebrate her heritage and be proud of it.

Santana just couldn't understand why her wife made such a big deal out of this holiday. Brittany had never told her why, and even when she had asked her in laws years ago, they also found it odd, since according to them, they never celebrated this holiday like that even when Brittany was growing up; especially living in Alaska. So Santana had no idea where this was coming from or why it was so important to Brittany.

"Still," Santana tried going back to the subject. "I don't think you should go, Brittany."

"Why not?" Brittany still crossed her arms again, as she waited for what she already knew was coming.

"You know why. You should rest. Go partying around and taking our kids with you, it's not a good idea." She saw hurt in blue eyes, and she immediately regretted. She should have kept her big mouth shut and not taken her frustration on her pregnant wife.

Brittany took a step towards her, and Santana almost couldn't hold her gaze. "It's been a few years since we celebrated Saint Patrick's all together. There's always something in the way." The sadness in her voice was undeniable and it tugged at something inside the brunette.

"Last time I had the chance to celebrate with you, Olive wasn't even born." Blue eyes were glistening and Santana knew it wasn't just the light of her study.

Before she turned around to leave, Brittany gave one last look at her wife, and she looked almost apologetic as she said. "I just wanted to celebrate it with you, San."

Santana deflated, the loud thud of the closing door stung at her ears after Brittany left. She knew she had messed up. She knew this was possibly Brittany's favorite holiday, going head to head even with Christmas, even if she didn't know why.

She sat at her desk and rubbed at her temples, trying to coach the migraine away.

Santana felt like a failure. Regardless of heritage, Brittany had always loved this holiday. It came as a surprise to Santana when she find out a couple years into their relationship, since for the first few years things were turbulent and they didn't spent holidays together. How passionate Brittany was about it. At first, the brunette even thought she was just really proud of her heritage, and went all out.

Santana didn't have a problem with the holiday at all. In fact, back then if they were in the same place, they would celebrate it together, going to the Boston parade and partying with friends and lots of drinks. She found herself enjoying the holiday and how excited it made her then girlfriend, Brittany. She wanted nothing more than to see her blonde happy after all.

After they had gotten married, there was usually something happening on that particular day or month that kept them apart. Santana didn't mean to, she just didn't consider it to be a real holiday so she didn't make plans for it; though thinking it out, she felt a little bad about it.

One time, Santana was too busy causing up a storm in her ancient witch council; consequentially with her mother too. Another Brittany had to aid her parents against a hostile pack of wolfs invading their lands. Or even when Brittany was pregnant with Jax and Santana had to fly to Salem last minute. So there was always something. But when they did spend together, even after their marriage, Brittany made sure to make it the perfect celebration. Ordering typical Irish food from the best place in Boston; since she wasn't the best cook and gathering all sorts of strong drinks for her and her friends to bask in after the huge Boston parade.

Jax had only been to the parade a couple times, but even since his first time he seemed to enjoy the festivities. Brittany seemed to tone it down, on the partying since he was tagging along, especially that one time when Santana was pregnant and they didn't spend much time there.

Santana wanted to punch herself for overreacting and trying to keep Brittany from going. She was just being silly. Brittany would never risk their children or their unborn child, she always went with friends when taking Jax, and stayed in less crowded areas. Santana knew a small part of her just didn't want to be left behind. She was upset with herself for forgetting the date, and Brittany taking the kids to the parade while Santana was stuck at home doing paperwork was a bitter reminder.

She watched the closed door for a while. She had been too harsh, but she really needed to finish with her paper work and send it to the office today. She cursed the bastard whose name was on the files, and mentally screamed for the asshole to stop breaking the law and ruining her holidays.

A few minutes passed by as Santana gathered her papers and organized them on the desk. She heard the front door open and then close and she sighed. They had left for the parade after all.

Listening to the sudden eerie silence on the empty house, she adjusted her position on her chair and began her work; she wished she had a spell to get all this crap sorted out because she really couldn't waste any more time as much as she wanted to follow her family to the parade.

Thankfully her headache had lessened and she could carry on with her work.

Half way through the massive pile of paper, she got up to grab a drink. Seriously wishing she had at least a beer in the house; since Brittany found out she was pregnant, no alcohol was allowed in the house for both of them; it was only fair, since when Santana was the one carrying she made Brittany and everyone in their house stop drinking any drop of alcohol.

Santana was making her way to the kitchen, when she noticed something green in the living room couch. She sneaked behind the couch to see what looked like a neatly folded dress and suspenders on the side, with a note on top of it. She bit her lip at her thoughtful wife and felt worse about their earlier disagreement before she picked up the note.

"_San, _

_This was supposed to be your costume for Saint Patrick's day. But I know you are really busy._

_I'm sorry I didn't think this through and upset you. We can talk more when I get back._

_Love you,_

_Britt._

_p.s.: there's pants to match the outfit in our closet, cause I know you like those too. So now you can choose."_

The stupid smile on her face was inevitable after such a sweet message. Santana examined the rest of the green package better and noticed it wasn't a dress but a delicate white blouse with a short green skirt with a place to hook the green suspenders. She swooned, thinking there was an equality green pair of pants upstairs if she wanted to use them instead.

She had the most perfect wife in the world, that knew her better than anyone, yet she had acted like a jerk to her earlier. Yes, she had so much work to do but she didn't have to be so rude about Brittany celebrating her holiday. She knew she could be overwhelming and snappy when stressed and get overprotective whenever Brittany was pregnant; It had been the same, or even worse when the blonde was carrying Jax. But that didn't excuse her from her faults.

If it was important to Brittany it should be important to her. Heritage be damned. Ok, maybe not damned then.

Santana ran her way back to her office and in twenty minutes managed to get a lot done. She put the finished documents in a thick brown envelope and sealed it, sending a quick text for her assistant to come pick it up in the next half hour or they would be fired. She arranged the files she still had to revisit in a neat pile in her briefcase. She would do those later. She had more important things to do right now.

She opened her phone again; this time, noticing she had two missed calls and a text message. Santana rolled her eyes at the calls from her mother and looked at her sister's text.

'_Mami te está buscando.¡Buena suerte, tonta'_

('Mom is looking for you. Good luck, fool!')

She turned off her phone without a second thought. She would deal with those crazies some other time. She wanted to do something special for Brittany. And for her kids. She just hoped she had enough time left.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. There's still a couple chapters left for this one. But I wanna finish as soon as possible.

Also, I'm not an expert in Spanish or any other language for that matter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Please let me know what you think :D

Ducks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Santana had just finished setting everything for the evening by the time the whirlwind of green and laughter came bristling through the house.

She heard the front door opening and loud chatter followed. She wanted to run there to check on her family; to make sure everything went well. But instead Santana moved to the living room and waited anxiously, biting her lip as she contained her protective side.

Santana didn't have to wait long as her children came running down the hall into the living room; Jax in front of everyone with the addition of an Ireland flag as a cape to his attire, and Olivia waving a tiny rainbow flag as she followed her big brother. But both stopped abruptly with wide eyes as soon as they saw their mother in the living room.

Brittany was closing the front door after hanging everyone's coats and taking off her top hat when she heard the cheerful laughter stop as soon as her kids entered the living room. She worried and quicken her step to follow them.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Brittany heard Olivia speaking a lot louder than necessary.

"You do mom, the prettiest!" Her son agreed, just as she stepped into the living room.

She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Santana was there, already with Olivia straddling her hips and Jax looking up at her in awe. She was wearing the outfit Brittany had left for her; the blonde curiously quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Santana was wearing the particularly short skirt instead of the green pants Brittany had left upstairs.

Despite her daughter's adorable rambling about her fun afternoon, Santana addressed her wife just to make sure. "Did everything go well?"

Brittany thought it was sweet how Santana seemed a bit nervous and apologetic as she asked. The blonde nodded with a gentle smile, trying to reassure her wife. "It was great, San."

She caught Santana's gaze as brown eyes seemed to linger on Brittany's feet before she leisurely sat on the couch and grabbed Jax by the waist, pulling him with her.

"I saw a few friends there and they even joined us, bringing some rainbow flags." She said wiggling her colorful feet as Jax struggled in her lap. Olivia waved her little flag right on Santana's face, tickling her nose to emphasize.

Santana squeezed her little girl and laughed. Brittany was never one to do something without a reason. The brunette had realized earlier that Brittany probably had put those shoes on as her own way of protesting for LGBT rights in the parade, and now Brittany had just confirmed it. It only made Santana admire the woman even more, and if possible it just made her fall that much harder for the blonde.

"I have something for you." Santana smiled at her family. Olivia squealed in her arms, and Jax sat upright in Brittany's lap giving his mom his full attention. Brittany narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her wife. The ambiguous way Santana had said it, made Brittany think there was more than just a surprise for the family awaiting her.

"What is it, Mom?" Jax asked overexcited even as Brittany squeezed him, trapping him on the couch.

"Well, you'll have to follow me and see." Santana playful winked at her wife before she made a run for the dining room, Olivia still at her hips making speed noises as her mother ran.

"Maaa!" Jax whined as Brittany kept him in place, even as he started to struggle against her grip. He looked up at her with a scowl which she sloppily kissed, making him whine even further in protest. She squeezed him once again, before she locked her arms firmly at his waist and stood up, lifting him along with her.

She spun him a couple times, until she heard the laughter coming from her son. She stopped to kiss the back of his head. "Okay, let's go, Aquaman!"

When they get to the dining room, the table was set with the fancy silverware, and the whole room was decorated in an Irish theme. The curtains looked new with intricate patterns in dark green and even the table cloth was personalized with beautiful Celtic knots.

As Brittany let go of her son, Olive was already examining all the green food on the table. But Jax went straight to check on the platters of green sweets in the corner.

Olivia looked intrigued by a greenish potato salad plate that Brittany recognize as one of her favorites; a creamy Colcannon mash. There was a delicious looking roasted Lamb in the middle of the table and what appeared to be honey-glazed Corned Beef. An typical Irish Soda bread rested right next to it and mushy peas on a bowl by its side.

Brittany's mouth was already watering as she was still taking in all the yummy looking food on the dining table when she noticed a jar of a green beverage on the table and Brittany wondered what the hell it was; by the look of it, she knew it wasn't green beer especially because Santana would never buy that while the blonde was pregnant.

Even if Santana probably used magic on the decoration, Brittany was really impressed with how thoughtful it all was. The complex meal Santana had put together surely was a lot of work even if she had bought some of it (or most of it) and in the end everything looked really authentic.

"Wow, San! It looks great!" Brittany said as she eyed every item on the table.

She could see Santana ducking her head across the table and muttering a 'Thanks' so quietly that Brittany was pretty sure that if she didn't have enhanced hearing she wouldn't have heard. She eyed her wife for a moment until Santana lifted her gaze back. There was something in her eyes as she gave Brittany a sweet smile. There was a silent conversation between them and a mutual agreement to talk later.

Santana broke their moment when she swatted her daughter's hand from the shamrock cookies nearby. "Olive, don't pick at the food. Dessert is only after dinner."

Olivia pouted in a very Brittany fashion; her thin lips so similar to her Mama's. But the little girl obediently sat in her usual chair at the table, waiting for everyone else. Brittany smiled at her adorable daughter and also took a seat; she noticed Jax was already in his seat eyeing the food hungrily.

Santana went around the table to serve both her kids; she would have served her wife as well, but Brittany was already done by the time Santana was finished with Jax's plate.

"What's that?" Olivia twisted her nose at the green liquid, her mother had just poured into her cup.

"It's not really Irish, but it was the only green drink I could think off." Santana explained as she poured Jax the same green liquid. "It's pineapple mint juice."

She didn't have to say it. It went without saying that pineapple was Brittany's favorite juice. Brittany beamed from her seat, her face filled with adoration for her wife.

"Give it a try, Olive." The blonde encouraged her little girl with a sure nod and a smile. Olivia hesitantly grabbed her small cup with both hands and took a tentative sip. Her light brown widened in surprise and she took another sip. And another.

"So 'ood" she mumbled against the cup as she took a bigger sip. Brittany laughed, glancing at Santana who was also smiling as she made her way to her seat.

Santana passed by her wife's chair, and briefly grazed her exposed neck with the tip of her fingers. She could see the shivers at the back of the blonde's neck but didn't say anything as she finally took her own seat.

Everyone dug in, and Santana briefly caught Brittany narrowing her eyes at her, but she kept eating normally, ignoring her wife's stare.

"Mommy, it's soo yummy!" Olivia squealed from her seat, stuffing her mouth with more roasted lamb and mushy peas and humming in delight. Santana thanked the lords that her daughter had no problem eating peas; unlike Jax.

They were all enjoying their meal, and Brittany had to admit Santana had outdone herself, the food was amazing and the blonde had never tasted a drink that good, Irish or not, pineapple mint might just be her new favorite juice.

Brittany noticed that Jax had suddenly stopped hungrily cleaning his plate halfway through. By the thoughtful look on his face, she could already sense the question coming.

"Mama, why Aquaman?" He asked his Mama, cocking his head to the side. "Isn't he lame?"

"What? Jaxter no! He is awesome!" She refuted with frown on her face, as Jax continued to look confused. Brittany shook her head; her child really needed to be educated on superheroes.

"Well, he is blonde and kinda tanned. Like you."" She started, adjusting on her seat "And you are wearing green and orange, his colors." She smiled, noticing Santana stifling a giggle across from her as Jax looked down at his green suit and the Ireland cape draping his shoulders.

"Plus he is super strong, like Superman. And he has a bunch of cool abilities." She finished proudly, and her son just stared at her.

"He does?" He asked a little doubtful.

"Yep! He can talk to fish and even dolphins!" Brittany said, and even caught Olivia's attention who was beaming at the newfound information from across the table.

Jax nodded along to the information, but he still looked thoughtful. "But Mom told me dolphins aren't fish. They are mommals."

"It's mammals, sweetie. And you are right." Brittany corrected with a smile, and patted his messy hair. "But dolphins are just gay sharks. And sharks are fish."

His Mama's logic really made sense. Jax looked pleased with the explanation and grinned at his Mama, showing his dimples before he focused his attention back on gulfing down the rest of his food.

Santana shook her head at her wife from her seat. And marveled how Brittany's Brittanyisms, as she liked to call it, had always made perfect sense to their son.

The rest of the meal was filled with Olivia wanting to know everything about Dolphins while Jax despite being curious about Aquaman, was too busy eating his second plate of food. By the time he finished, everyone was already done and waiting on him for dessert; Olivia bouncing on Brittany's lap as she waited for her brother.

Santana grabbed the platter of assorted sweets and suggested that everyone moved to the living room to watch a movie.

Olivia excitedly wanted to watching Finding Nemo again. No one objected as Jax really liked the movie. The little girl settled on Brittany's lap and asked about all the different sea creatures through the entire movie. But she was rather displeased when she realized the lack of dolphins in the movie; even if she had watched Finding Nemo hundreds of times already.

Santana was just relaxing on the couch, enjoying her time with her family, trying to make up for the time she spent stuck in the study stressing over work. Jax sat at her feet as he quietly watched the movie, though he still paid close attention to his Mama as she talked about sea turtles and different animals to Olivia.

By the time the movie was done, Olivia was fast asleep curled into Brittany's lap.

Santana softly stroked Jax's hair as he tried to fight sleep, laying his head on his mom's knee, eyes half closed as he tried to stay awake until the end of the movie.

Brittany got up with Olivia in her arms. She bended down to kiss shaggy blonde hair and whisper good night to her son, she exchanged glances with her wife before she left the room to take the little girl in her arms to bed.

"Hey, Aquaman." Santana called his attention. He sleepily mumbled something as he sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's get ready for bed, love." She cupped his cheek and played with his hair, and he could only nod slowly; too tired to think of any protest.

Santana turned off the TV and guided her sleepy boy to the bathroom upstairs, where she made sure he brushed his teeth and then picked up a blue space onesie for him; she couldn't waste the opportunity to see him using her favorite little onesie. He didn't even fight her choice, and just took the onesie this time.

She kissed him good night and tucked him in, she was sure he mumbled something about Aquaman pajamas, and she had a feeling he might start an Aquaman phase soon because of Brittany.

She was closing the bedroom door when she met Brittany just as the blonde was coming out of Olivia's room. They exchanged glances and a smile before both headed for their bedroom.

Brittany stopped just outside of their door and turned to Santana with a thoughtful look. Her eyes looked sad in the dim light of the hallway.

"San…" She took Santana's hand and gently caressed it with her thumb. "I'm sorr-…"

She was interrupted by full lips on her. It took a second for Brittany to register the hungry kiss, but soon she kissed back, just as eager.

"No, Britt." Santana whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry."

She didn't give Brittany time to refute, as she delved her tongue in her hot mouth, exploring every inch of Brittany. Santana pulled back out of breath, but kept laying short kisses on the blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry" Kiss. "I was such a jerk." Kiss. "You're so sweet." Kiss.

"It's okay, San. And thank you for everything you did." Brittany reassured between kisses. "So you are not mad?"

"No, baby." Santana continued laying kisses all over Brittany's face as her heels made them about the same height. "How could I, when my wife got me such a hot outfit?"

Brittany giggled happily, and cupped a tan cheek to pull her into for a real kiss. Santana relaxed into Brittany, resting her arms around her neck as she let the blonde deepen and lead the kiss.

They pulled back after a while, out of breath but giddy. Santana had a Cheshire smile and Brittany quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I have something for you." She repeated her earlier words, but with a different intonation. Santana noticed the smug grin taking over her wife's face; it was screaming 'I knew it'.

"Yeah?" Brittany teased back.

Santana pressed their bodies closer together as she hummed in response. "I shouldn't have been so rude, when you only wanted to surprise me."

She leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear "But now it's my turn to surprise you."

Brittany couldn't help the full body shiver that ran through her. She leaned back to gaze at brown wicked orbs and her permanent smirk. Santana took a step back, disconnecting them to Brittany's disappointment, but grabbed at her wife's hand and guided her into their bedroom.

Santana didn't waste time, and quickly pushed Brittany to sit on their large bed. Before the blonde could say anything Santana beat her to it.

"Close your eyes." Santana instructed her voice low and husky.

Brittany was truly curious to see what her wife had prepared so she eagerly complied. She heard the door closing and a locking sound; she smiled at that. Then she felt Santana's body get closer to her, and gentle fingers starting to unbutton her jacket.

She heard the gasp Santana barely muffled when the brunette realized Brittany wasn't wearing a shirt under her suit's jacket, only her dark tie. Santana moved lower and tugged Brittany's pants down. Brittany raises an eyebrow at that, knowing Santana could see it. After the item was removed and the blonde sat back down, she heard shuffling around the room. First at her left and then at her right where their shelves were located. Brittany was starting to get impatient when soft music started playing.

"San…" Brittany started in warning, but a press of a finger to her lips stopped her.

"You can open them now."

Brittany complied, noticing the room was now dimmed, and their stereo was on. Santana was in front of her, her dark locks cascading down her shoulders. Heels off and her blouse rolled up and tied just under her breasts, exposing her toned midriff. Her skin seemed to glow in the low light. Gorgeous.

Santana took a step closer and her wife gulped at the close proximity.

"San, that's loud. The kids will…"

Santana shushed her, parting the blonde's legs with her knee as she stepped between them. She pointed at the door with a sly grin. "See those markings?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes in the direction and could see markings on the threshold and handle of the door even in the low light with her enhanced sight; she didn't know what they meant but they looked familiar, Brittany was sure she saw symbols like that before in one of Santana's books.

"That's a silence spell." She whispered lowly in her ear, her moist breath causing Goosebumps to rise on pale skin.

Brittany snapped her head back to her wife. "D-does that mean….?"

"The room is sound proof." Santana smirked deviously. As she leaned again, and circled her tongue around Brittany's earlobe; she didn't miss the shiver running down her wife's body.

"So…" She prolonged the word as Brittany held her breath in anticipation. "I get to hear you screaming my name."

* * *

This chapter was getting too big and I cut it in half so I'd have an update sooner. Hopefully, that's a nice cliffhanger :D

Good news and possible bad news though. Good news: Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. It's nearly ready, so no long wait.

Bad news: It will probably be the last installment of the story :( Yeah. I don't know if anyone is still even reading this but I had a 4th of July special planned and half written but my schedule is crazy and I don't know when I would have it up (Probably mid September) and I don't know if you guys are interested in that so late in the game.

I enjoyed writing this either way. And I hope everyone liked this part despite not having any smut yet.

This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. So, hm, sorry about that.

Last but not least, please let me know if you all liked the chapter.

Ducks.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I get to hear you screaming my name." _

The breathy moan Brittany let out at the words was muffled when Santana flicked her wrist shortly after, and the music was turned up as the brunette took a tantalizing step back, eyes fixed on the woman in front of her as a new song started to play.

Brittany opened her eyes; she didn't even realize they were closed, to see her sexy wife swaying her hips to the rhythm. And she immediately recognized Aliyia's voice and the song; one of Santana's favorite.

_Passion, instant  
Sweat me, feel me _

Brittany leaned forward in her seat, all she wanted to do was reach out and feel Santana's skin on her. Her wife's exposed legs were sinful at the very least, and Brittany imagined herself running her hands up and down the toned flesh. But the music had just started, so the blonde forced herself to hold back.

She couldn't look away if she tried as Santana rocked her hips to the beat while bringing her hands to sensually tangle into her dark locks.

_Tempt me, drive me  
Feels so exiting_

She strode predatorily towards Brittany, coming between the blonde's parted legs again. Even in the close proximity, Santana kept running her hands through the length of her own body, starting from her bare thighs, and going upwards. Brittany followed every move, watching carefully as tan hands passed through smooth skin and the tight fabric of her clothes. She bit her lip, holding back a moan when Santana squeezed roughly at her own breast.

The chorus started and the beat picked up, she stepped away from Brittany again, swinging her hips and causing a groaned from the blonde. Santana slowly untied her shirt, displaying her bra clad breast; Brittany didn't even know her wife had green lingerie, but it did look familiar, for a brief moment she suspected Santana changed the color with one of her spells.

_More than a woman  
More than your lover_

Santana removed the offending clothing, throwing somewhere behind her. She tugged at the hem of her short skirt; was the skirt that short before? Brittany thought but lost her ability to function as her wife slowly rotated her hips, before turning around and dropping down dangerously low, exposing her back side as she slowly pulled her indecently short skirt down her toned legs.

Santana swayed her hips from side to side sensually now only wearing her dark green lace lingerie, and Brittany growled lowly as she could barely hold herself back. The brunette smirked smugly at the sound her wife made.

Brittany's eyes fixed on the perfect asset in front of her. Round and toned. Her hands itching to just feel them, but Santana was still out of her reach.

As if reading her mind, Santana backed up into Brittany only inches away from the eager blonde.

Brittany immediately gripped at her sides, biting down hard on her own lips. She just wanted to touch that smooth skin and feel Santana's warmth. She really couldn't control her hands anymore so gave in.

She reached out, sliding her hand through soft skin and grabbing each cheek firmly with one hand and massaging the taunt flesh, hands gripping and squeezing. She held back a moan at how good it felt. Santana's sudden gasp and the way she leaned into Brittany's touch was enough encouragement, nearly growling as she kept kneading the flesh and Santana rolled her hips slowly in response.

The brunette turned with a smirk at the wife's animalistic sound. Dark eyes watching her every movement from under hooded lids.

Brittany could smell her wife's arousal, her scent intoxicating the blonde's mind. And the obscene moan Santana let out at a particular hard squeeze of her hand, Brittany responded with an even louder possessive growl, pulling the brunette against her front roughly. Their bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

Her actions didn't deter the roll of Santana's hips though; as if she was expecting that reaction from her wife. She kept undulating her hips and backing into Brittany, hard. Teasingly hitting the blonde's already heated core, who groaned at the friction, bucking her hips against Santana. Smiling at the reaction, the brunette pressed harder and faster into her wife, Brittany's eyes fluttering close and her breathing becoming ragged as pleasure cursed through her body.

In her blissful state, Brittany couldn't help but touch. Touch all of Santana. All that was hers. Her hands slid down her sides, gripping at tan thighs, running her hands up and down as Santana kept her delicious motion.

Santana keened lowly, gripping at a pale thigh to hold on to something as Brittany's hand explored her body, not missing any patch of skin. Her wife's expert hands glided upwards to her toned stomach and reached for her bra clad breast, squeezing them greedily.

Santana arched her body into her touch, and the light kiss between her shoulder blades was just a reminder of the blonde's sweetness. She smiled as a hand popped her bra open, and slide them off tan shoulders. Closing her eyes as she felt a trail of kisses along her exposed back to her shoulders.

Somehow, Santana was still able to stand, but her legs were unsteady. Brittany pulled her wife closer, steadying the brunette while tugging insistently at the fabric of her underwear. Brittany fought the urge to just rip it off her body and snapped it back into place. Santana gasped at the little sting as she took a step away from her wife.

Santana glanced behind her with a glimmer in her eye, noticing the forming pout on her half naked wife. She really couldn't believe Brittany didn't actually rip her clothes, Brittany was clearly trying to hold back but the color of her eyes showed just how much the woman was turned on at this point.

She stepped forward again, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. But this time, Santana straddled her wife's lap. A pale hand automatically went to her hips, sliding down to her ass possessively, gripping it hard and bringing the brunette closer.

Brittany had lost track of the lyrics a while ago, as her attention was solely focused on the way her gorgeous wife moved against her body. It wasn't until Santana was whispering the words in her ear that she caught on to it.

_Midnight grindin'  
My heart rate's climbin'_

Tan thighs squeeze tightly around her hips as Santana grinded down into Brittany's lap. A whimper slipped from thin lips, her legs pressing together as she felt the wetness soaking through her underwear. Santana just leaned back to admire as her blonde had her head tilt back and her eyes tightly shut.

She took the opportunity to remove Brittany's green jacket off discarding the item over her shoulder and reveling her bare breast. Her nipples hard and aching for attention as Santana palmed the tender flesh.

Both women were just in their panties now, aside from Brittany's tie. Santana brought her wife closer by the tie, bringing their mouths together for a kiss. Hot and feverishly. Her hand tugging at a taunt nipple and massaging the pale flesh of Brittany's breast as the blonde moaned breathlessly into her mouth.

_I don't think you're ready for this thing  
For this thing_

Santana pulled away wetly, panting heavily from the heated kiss. She hastily stood up once again, as Brittany observed with a frown; she was feeling like she was about to explode. She was about to tackle Santana and just take her on the floor, when she noticed her wife sliding her underwear down her tan legs. She didn't waste any more time and lifted her own hips to take her underwear as well.

Brittany was about to take the tie as well, when Santana stopped her with hooded eyes.

"Leave it on." She husked as she straddled Brittany again.

As soon as her exposed heat touched Brittany's thighs Santana moaned blatantly, sliding back and forth and coating her wife's skin with her scent.

"I want you so bad." She whispered hotly in the blonde's ear as she grind merciless.

Santana's scent was all over her, all around. The wet sounds of Santana's movements penetrated Brittany's ear, making her own center throb in pure desire; the combination of it driving Brittany insane. She growled lowly as she took purchase of a tan collarbone and sucked the skin into her mouth as pushed two fingers into her wife's wet entrance. Santana threw her head back, arching her body at the welcome intrusion.

"You're so wet for me, San." Brittany muttered as she kissed the heated flesh of a tan neck.

The words spurred Santana on and she gave in, riding Brittany's lap relentlessly. She rocked in a frantic pace into skilled fingers, her breathing ragged and eyes tightly shut as she marveled at the delicious feeling of Brittany inside her.

Blue eyes were drawn to Santana's chest as her breast bounced up and down with her movements. She secured her wife's hold with one hand and curled her fingers deep into her with the other, so she was free to graze her teeth against the tan flesh in front of her, dragging her lips wetly over the skin and trailing her tongue over the sensitive tip.

"Scream my name, baby."

She felt Santana tightening around her, the woman's rocking almost greedily as her walls clamped down on Brittany's hand. The throbbing ache between her own legs didn't go unnoticed by the blonde so she squeezed her thighs together for some relief as she focused on her wife's release.

Brittany used her thumb to stroke a swollen nub repeatedly, and Santana choked out a wail of Brittany's name as she stiffen in her lap, arching her back as she tightened her hold on her wife's shoulders.

"BRiittany!"

The blonde patiently waited for Santana to shudder through her release, until the brunette was slumping in her arms and touching her forehead against Brittany's with a satisfied sigh. She smiled languidly at her wife before kissing her softly on the lips.

Santana breathing hitched as Brittany slid out from her still sensitive heat. She grinned and kissed Santana again with a chuckle.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her wife for a second before pushing her onto her back. It was totally not fair that Brittany took over, and she was about to pay for it.

The grin didn't leave Brittany's face as she patiently waited, as Santana adjusted herself above her, hovering over a pink nipple and teasingly blowing hot air on the sensitive tip, making Brittany squirm in place. Santana smirked before capturing the pink nub between her lips, suckling and using her skilled tongue as she flicked the other tip with her free hand.

"I need you, baby." Brittany restlessly breathe out looking down at her wife. There was a fire in her eyes as she stared into Santana's, there was urgency to her words that could only make Santana immediately oblige.

Santana released a groan on her own as she entered Brittany with two fingers earning a gasp and a powerful shiver from the woman beneath her. Her wife was slick and swollen, her heat more than ready for her dexterous fingers.

Brittany groaned impatiently, rocking into tan fingers as she ached for more of Santana. . Loving the way her brunette felt inside her. She gasped as her wife focused her attention back on her deflected breasts with her mouth and fingers.

She tugged at one nipple as she suckled on the other one before releasing it with a pop. Santana smirked, feeling the surge of wetness in her hand between Brittany's thighs and the accompanying whine her wife let out.

The blonde mumbled something incoherently and Santana took her cue, added another finger and curling them inside her wife, which Brittany responded with a scream of Santana's name.

Santana had almost forgotten how loud Brittany could be, and she was suddenly very thankful she had thought of the spell.

"Yes!" Brittany breathed out as Santana repeatedly hit all her spots, with each curl of her fingers. Brittany pulled Santana closer, guiding her upwards to face her.

The brunette watched as her wife's face contorted in pleasure; her brows knitting and mouth hanging open. Though blue eyes remained locked with her own. Santana's heart fluttered, she would never stop enjoying this beautiful sight.

"Santana, oh-h, Santana!" Fingers digging into Santana's shoulders as the brunette used her thumb to flick her swollen nub repeatedly with just the right pressure. The incontrollable quivering of the thigh wrapped around Santana was a sign of how close Brittany was.

"Right there, Santana!" She gripped hard at her wife's sides, pulling her closer as she nodded in approval. "Yes, San! Santana!"

Incoherently mumbles leave Brittany's lip as she didn't seem to be able to put together Santana's name anymore. The louder the blonde got, she could feel her own center throbbing at the increasingly obscene noises Brittany was making.

Brittany's back arched perfectly as if in a practiced dance move before her body went rigid. It was the most beautiful thing to Santana seeing the love of her life in such manner. Brittany in her most vulnerable state as she gave herself completely to her wife. From the first time they made love to this day. The way her features twisted in pleasure as her body shudders and Santana could feel the vibrations reverberating from Brittany's body to hers.

With her fingers still pressed deep inside her wife as her walls still spasmed around her. Santana eased her through her orgasm, pumping her fingers at a slower pace to bring her wife down, leaning forward and kissing the underside of her jaw.

She settled herself half on top of the blonde, exhausted. Santana waited for her wife's breathing to return to normal, hearing a whimper when she eventually removed her fingers from Brittany.

Brittany wrapped her wobbly arms around Santana, nuzzling the brunette's messy hair and burying herself in her wife's scent.

Santana did something similar as she grazed her mouth through Brittany's neck, touching her mouth and nose against sweaty skin as she breathed in their mixed scent, basking in their closeness.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Brittany suggested after a while surprising Santana who was indeed feeling rather sleepy. She lifted her head to lock eyes with twinkling blue.

"Why is that?" Santana asked with a lift of her brow, interested to know what her wife had in mind.

"Well…"Brittany held her wife closer, the corner of her lips twitching as she held back a smirk. "You." She stole a quick kiss from plump lips. "Need to rest." She kissed her again, just a little longer.

"Because…" She dragged the work as Santana looked at her expectantly; making a face that clearly warned her to stop the teasing. Brittany brushed her cheek against Santana's and spoke in a lower voice. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

The full body shiver running through Santana was answer enough. But surprise was still written in her face as she slowly settled back into Brittany's shoulder.

"You know I get like super horny when I'm pregnant, babe." She explained with a one armed shrug as if it was so obvious. "It's like my body needs the lady loving to live."

Santana laughed wholeheartedly, shaking slightly in Brittany's arms. "Isn't it always like that?"

Brittany joined in the laughed after agreeing with her wife. Santana was indeed very perceptive.

They rested in a comfortable silence for a while. Santana was feeling the effects of their previous activities as Brittany's humming against her ear was slowly looing her to sleep. Santana was about to close her eyes and surrender to the drowsiness of her body when a thought came to her mind. She lifted her head up to face loving blue eyes.

Her face was scrunched up and her impending confusion was so adorable, Brittany would lean up to kiss her, but she waited, curious to know what was in Santana's mind.

"Britt, why do you always celebrate Saint Patrick's day so…intensely?" Santana hesitated looking for a proper word to describe Brittany's unusual tradition. And she tried to justify her statement next. "You know, since your heritage is so far behind."

Brittany could sense the genuine wonderment of the question, she knew her wife had been mulling on that question for a long time, and it was only fair that Brittany shared her true reasons with her.

She took a deep breath, feeling her face heat up at finally having the courage to confess. Brittany powered through it and looked back into brown curious eyes. "Because that's the day I met you."

Despite the uncontrollable heat on her face and neck, Brittany found herself smiling warmly at the treasured memory

Santana frowned, looking even more confused than before.

"No Britt," She tried to correct her wife as gently as possible. "We met at the end of March. Remember?" She nudged a pale cheek with her nose, she was not even upset that Brittany got the dates mix up, she knew her wife could be forgetful sometimes.

Brittany laughed from the back of her throat, startling Santana a bit. "I remember San. How could I forget? You attacked me with a shoe."

Santana leaned back, narrowing her eyes as she watched her wife laugh and clutch at her own side. Her face felt hot and flushed, she just hoped her complexion didn't show much of it.

"Well, you shouldn't be lurking in the dark." She leaned further back with an exaggerated pout and a cross of her arms.

Brittany chuckled at her wife, lifting herself up just a little to kiss the adorable pout away.

"Well, you shouldn't be trespassing." She teased, but they both knew it was actually true.

Santana had been in the Pierce's lands in Alaska without their consent when they first met. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana ignoring the brunette's faux huffing, and pulled her in again, letting their bodies fuse together as guided them back into the soft mattress.

"That was the day we officially met." She spoke into Santana's hair.

Santana was confused, and intrigued so she paid close attention to each word. She could feel how hot her wife's cheeks were against her forehead at the admission. So she gripped gently at a pale shoulder and started doing soothing circles against her skin. She also didn't need to see her blonde's face to see it was working. Her body relaxed further into Santana before she muttered the next words.

"Today was the day I first saw you."

Santana lifted her gaze, looking puzzled again by Brittany's statement. Brown eyes silently asking questions. Brittany fidgeted with her hands nervously against Santana's back as her face colored even redder. She took another deep breath before explaining it further.

"I was chasing a wolf at the border. It was a remote location but they could still attack people, so they assigned me."

Santana listened closely; Brittany had never mentioned this before. Sure she had shared stories about some assignments over the years but this one was had never come up.

"I had been chasing for 3 days. When I found a clearing and there was a girl shivering in the cold. There was a tent, and she was grumbling about having to cook outside." She released a small chuckle at the last part.

Santana squinted her eyes, something about that scenario sounded oddly familiar. Recognition flashed through her eyes as it finally sank in. She didn't interrupt Brittany though, she let her wife continue the story.

"I remember thinking she looked so beautiful with the light of the fire reflecting on her face. You were the most beautiful being I had ever seen. I couldn't stop staring."

Santana admired Brittany's expression as she seemed lost in the memory her eyes shining and her smile dreamy.

"I stayed there for a while until you retreated to you tent, I left only after I made sure there was no danger." She finished returning from her daze and suddenly feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed about her confession.

"Why didn't you…" Santana asked, mouth agape and a part of her she wondered how she was so careless back then.

"I was afraid to scare you off. I didn't know you were supernatural. And I was on a mission Santana. I couldn't stop. You know that." Santana nodded in understanding. She was familiar with the concept as she was also on a mission back then. If Brittany had disturbed her that night, god knows what would have happened. She was particularly in a foul mood that night, so in the best scenario she would most likely not be friendly to the blonde.

"Later when I checked, I found out it was Saint Patrick's day." At Brittany's words, it all made sense to Santana and she found herself adoring her wife even more. It was probably one of the sweetest gestures Brittany had ever made, and Santana had no idea all of this time.

"Two weeks later, I met you again. And the only thing I could think was that I was the luckiest woman alive to get another chance to see you." Brittany smiled big, reliving the moment she saw Santana for the second time "Even if you attacked me." She chuckled, squeezing her wife in her arms.

Santana was so elated, she didn't even mind and laughed along with Brittany. It never failed to amaze her how loving her wife was and how Santana was the truly lucky one.

Memories of the night they officially met flooded her brain as she remembered her reaction to being surprise by the blonde.

"I've wondered why you didn't fight back when I threw my shoe." She thought aloud as she put the pieces together and Brittany nodded along. "I was a supernatural, trespassing into a wolf's territory." Santana slapped her own forehead. Of course if that was their first meeting Brittany wouldn't bother turning back into her human form before approaching Santana. She made an 'O' face finally making sense of Brittany's actions even after so many years.

"That day was mean to be." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead, lingering for a second. "I had no reason to be there, I was just passing by. And so were you. I thought Saint Paddy must had been on my side that day." She smiled brightly at her wife, even if she was slightly embarrassed by her own mushiness.

Brittany blushed harder before admitting the last part. "That's why I was kinda insistent. I couldn't let you go a second time."

And Santana just swooned, gently kissing the blonde's neck. Brittany was definitely getting luck after her nap.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She mumbled against pale skin.

Brittany tried to shrug even with Santana in her arms. "I don't know." She stopped to think for a second. "I guess I thought you would think I was creepy or something."

"I would never, Britt." She smiled adoringly at her wife as Brittany locked eyes with her.

"Not now." The blonde replied with a light laugh.

"Ok, maybe a little." Santana admitted with a chuckle. "But to me it just sounds romantic. And you are right, it does sound like fate or luck or whatever."

Brittany agreed with a nod, before adding. "I may not know if I'm really Irish or not. But I know, that you are my fate Santana. You are my fate, luck and whatever."

* * *

There you go. Took a bit but this story is now complete.

Forgive me for the mount of sappiness at the end, I was feeling mushy today. This was probably the hardest chapter of this verse for me to write, I'm not good with dances so I hope you guys liked it.

You guys response to last chapter was so awesome though, I'm not sure I'm done with this verse just yet. If you don't mind I may finish the 4th of July special. How do you all feel about a small prequel? I liked their first meeting and everything so I was thinking of writing about it. Let me know what you all think, I would love to hear it. Thank you again for all the support.

Oh, and before I forget. That song was _"__More Than A Woman"_ by Aaliyah.

Ducks.


End file.
